Inuyasha's Story
by spice lily
Summary: Kagome and a very interesting family member of hers, wind up deeper in the history of the Feudal Era than either of them would have imagined. Can they survive? On hiatus, will be re-written when I have time.
1. the well a meeting and a headache?

The well  
Once upon a time there was a girl named Serenity. Now Serenity and her family just moved into the woods from the city. Moving here was just like a dream.  
One day she was on a hike and she came upon a dog in a red jumpsuit and wearing a spiked necklace.  
"How odd" she thought. "This dog looks like he's wearing a jumpsuit?!?"  
"Ruff! Bark! Grrrrrrrr!" the strange dog barked "Easy there I'll put you down, it's okay." As soon as she put the dog down it ran off.  
"The sun's going down. I better be getting home"  
The next morning she tried to find the dog. She found him in about 15 minutes and he led her to a well. When she realized it worked she made a one room hut for her and her dog  
"I should think of a name for you boy." She said, "I think I'll call you Alex." After the well dried up they found a latter and climbed down it and then.... (A/N Watch for his explosive personality folks he's about to blow)   
"ALEX You named me ALEX!!!!!!!" Was what Serenity woke up to after the well incident "feh" 'I go looking for a girl that can sense jewel shards and I wind up with this.... She is kinda cute... What am I saying?' "Are you even listening to me? What is your name?" She asked  
"Inuyasha, what's yours kid?"  
"Serenity and there is a purple glowing spot over there" she pointed out 'well she already found a jewel shard so she can't be that bad'  
"Lets go find it then" he said they went of to find it who and what will they find tune in for the next chapter 


	2. an ally and an enemy

An Ally and an Enemy!  
  
"Inuyasha?" Serenity asked, "What is the purple spot, where am I and what in the heck are you?" 'This kid talks way too much!' he complained to himself "The purple spots are jewel shards and before you ask jewel shards are part of the most powerful jewel in the world, the Shicon Jewel. We are in the Feudal Era in Japan an" "JAPAN!!!! How did I wind up in JAPAN!!!!" "How in the heck do I know, and I am half Demon, half human." "So that explains why you have those cute little dog ears." "Cute little dog ears huh Inuyasha how pathetic." A cold voice out of nowhere said "That voice creeps me out" Serenity said Yeah well it creeps me out more because I know who it is,.... SHOW YOURSELF SHESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled drawing his sword. After a fierce battle Shesshomaru left barely hurt. Inuyasha as stuck up as he is admitted his defeat not where Shesshomaru could hear though he had too much pride for that "Who was that Inuyasha? Serenity asked "My full demon brother I'll kill him one of these days that little-" "SIT BOY!" WHAM! "What in the heck did you do that for?!?" Inuyasha yelled, "With my injuries you could have killed me!!"  
"No my sister's done that twice as hard and I wanted to see if what she told me was true" Serenity said "Oh and she told me to give you this if we met before...before she left...here." She said and ran off 'Sis where are you' "Dang it got to go after her even though I'm hurt badly. But, with her weak human legs I could still catch her. Feh."  
"Wait, that Shesshomaru's voice I've heard it before... the night when my sister left."  
"I figured as much that half brother of mine would do something like that." Inuyasha said jumping down from the trees covered in blood  
"My, my look what happened to you! All of your wounds have reopened and it looks like you've lost a lot of blood." Serenity said shocked  
"I'm fi" he started and passed out before he could finish. When he woke up he was bandaged and had a bowl of broth beside him.  
"You'll be fine, just a few sore spots now if you don't mind I'll be taking a nap wake me up before sunset." She said and fell asleep 'We're in a different spot than before and Serenity's covered in blood she must've carried me here than bandaged me not an easy task for a human' "Serenity it's just before sunset. And now that you're awake I'm going shopping"  
"Ok Inuyasha lets just Sit for a little bit." Serenity said not realizing what she said until... THUMP "OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Inuyasha cried "Serenity that really hurt" 'I'd like to Sit her every once in a while.' "You're not going any where if you can't handle a S I T without yelping in pain" she placed his head in her lap and stroked his ears and he fell asleep with a look of contentment on his face 'I guess he really likes me stroking his ears.' She fell asleep moments later. When Inuyasha woke up much to his surprise Serenity was still asleep while using him as a pillow when she woke up she saw Inuyasha watching her. "Good morning Inuyasha I'm pretty sure that shard I talked about before is in the bushes."  
"All right you thing unless you want me to spear you to a tree with my sword come out of those bushes NOW!!!!"  
"Okay, okay just don't hurt me!" a little voice replied, "I don't want any trouble. I'm Shippo now please don't hurt me."  
"Hey kid give us the jewel shard or..."  
"Inuyasha SIT, SIT, SIT!!!"THUMP! THUMP!! THUMP!!! "Shippo can we please have that jewel shard. Please. I'll let you come with us you sweet heart." "Sure why not. Here" he said handing her the shard  
"See what a little diplomacy can do Inuyasha. And Shippo my name's Serenity. That thing laying on the ground is Inuyasha."  
  
That is how they met Shippo and recovered a fragment of the Shicon jewel. Stay tuned for chapter 3 Inuyasha's Secret transformation 


	3. Inuyasha's Secret

The Secret

A/N to save time I had Inuyasha and Serenity build a house and be moved in. It will come in handy later

Feudal Era

'Crud no moon tonight I'll have to tell serenity I have to go out' Inuyasha thought, "Oh Serenity I need to go shopping so..."

"Sorry Inuyasha I went already so you can do house work unless something's bothering you......." She trailed emphasizing her point

'She always sees through my plan to escape' "I guess I'll clean my room," he said

"Your room is clean. Spill, I know you're hiding something."

"What does this 'spill' mean, and yeah I'm hiding something." He said rushing to the window "Oh man, sunset."

"What's wrong with sunset?"

"I... uh... I lose my demon abilities at sunset not every night just moonless nights."

I know wait that's not the way I should put it I've known." Serenity said looking thoughtful "Spill means 'tell me'."

"When did you find out? And how did you find out?" he questioned

"When we fell asleep I woke up and saw you with black hair and your ears were gone. I thought I was dreaming.

"No, you where not dreaming new moons make me lose my powers..." Inuyasha said getting cut off by a new voice

"Is anyone there? Hello. Hello. My friend needs some help."

Serenity: I want to leave it here and I think it'll be a cliffie.

Inuyasha: That is so mean.

Serenity: SO WHAT (eyes flash)

Inuyasha: Uh oh I'll live if you review 'crud'

Serenity: Sit (THUMP) Oh Inuyasha heh heh heh.


	4. Inuyasha catches a cold

Inuyasha Catches a Cold

Thank you to the People who reviewed this chapter is dedicated to you

Serenity's POV

"I'm Miroku. My aren't you pretty" Miroku said his hands 'wandering'

Don't you dare Miroku" I said grabbing an umbrella and smacking his arm with it "now who needs help?"

"My friend Sango. We where in a big battle with..." he got cut off

"Naraku's Demons? Can it monk. I've been informed by a friend that my sister, a monk that likes it when girls bend over in his direction and a demon exterminator and himself used to battle with Naraku. Until my sister left never to be seen again."

Yeah but there was also a...." He got cut off again

"Where does it hurt Sango? Your left leg? Drink this. Monk your room is down the hall fourth room on the left.

The next day

"Inuyasha I need to go home for awhile I have school so I'll need an escort to the well" Serenity said

"O.K. Ahchoo" he sneezed

"Oi, I'm not going to school since you have a cold. I am taking care of you I'll give you some cold medicine and keep you warm and make you lots of ramen. Now get in bed." She pointed and followed after him to tuck him in and make sure he didn't escape until she came back she then put a mini cam on the wall and went to make ramen and to check on Sango 'I could then tie Miroku up, stuff him in a box take him home and mail him somewhere like America. No. That would be crewel' Serenity thought with a smile that instantly turned into a frown accompanied by a low growl 'and crewel is Sesshomaru's job . . .starts to smile No matter how fluffy his tail is . . . or how adorable he is acting like he hates everything but... frowns again No! Can't think this! HE KIDNAPPED MY SISTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Serenity screamed inside her head as she walked back to Inuyasha's room carrying ramen sprinkled with the medicine "here Inuyasha. now I'm going outside for a bit. You stay in bed or I'll s you until you're..."she let the threat hang as she left first heading down to Keade's to bring her back to watch over Inuyasha and Sango and to make sure no one followed her as she went on her errands first heading north to pick up the other kitsue

I know cliffy but you can still guess where Serenity's going what she's doing and why she doesn't want anyone to follow all will be reviled in the next chapter


End file.
